falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Powerfull enemy weapon eradicate allied offensive! Lost communication to the Crown Prince!
To the relevant people! Urgent Message! The Red Federation has used a very powerful weapon in central Lantru, a region of Eastern Cantonos, which has put an quick end to the Cantonos-Crotanosian-led coalition's military operation in the area and cut off all communication to the front line, where also the Falleen Forces is fighting under the command of His Imperial Highness the Crown Prince. The extent of the damage caused by this hostile attack is still unknown at this point, and the information from the area is currently very few. Some sources and military units that have fled from the area, however, have told about a major explosion that almost destroyed the allied coalition's central offensive, causing total confusion at this part of the front line. This means, among other things, that we have no solid connection between the northern and southern frontlines, as we have lost communication to and overview of the center of the entire front line - where also large parts of the Falleen Forces is located. The total death toll is still unknown, but a joint allied army of over 80,000 men was present in the area. And there are indications of huge loss of human life, and not only military but also civilian. The Cantonosian Navy's intelligence service had a few hours before the attack announced that enemy bombers had taking off from the Bolnomian military base in the Region Cint, but the coalition instead chose to focus on other major air attacks from the Bolnomian mainland. Several military intelligence, including our own, has so far analyzed this brutal attack by the enemy as being the use of a more advanced nuclear bomb. At least twice as strong as the nuclear bombs in the 507AER when a Franosian colonel triggered a very early version of this weapon in Eastern Franosium - and more powerful than the 515AER-bomb when a then Golden vanguard base was hit by a bomb in the same level as the one in 507AER . However, several intelligence has for many years reported that nuclear power in the Far East disappeared with the fall of the Golden Empire in this part of the world. And that the nations which were most advanced in nuclear power had been Falleentium and its allies. However, much suggests that the Red Federation, in particular Bolnominum, has managed to utilize this energy as a powerfull weapon, which most likely is what we have unfortunately been hit by in Cantonos. I will try to recreate communication to the Crown Prince and the allied forces as well as to report back when we know more about this attack. However, I strongly recommend that the Imperial Government and the High Command take this attack extremely seriously. I have heard rumors from Cantonos and the Alliance of the East that the entire frontline and offensive have been "disturbed" by this attack. ~Colonel Lucas West, Command of His Imperial Highness Category:Historical Battles